


Against the Wall

by viceversa



Series: Split Second [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Office Sex, office place fighting, ok office grinding let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: After weeks of arguing, the tension between Mulder and Scully finally snaps.





	Against the Wall

I didn’t even know what we were arguing about anymore, it didn’t matter. We’d been at each other’s throats for weeks, fighting at the slightest provocation. We just kept up the fight, yelling nonsense back and forth until suddenly I turned and didn’t have anything else to say, backed into the corner of the office I call my own.

The atmosphere was stilled by his last shout and my answering silence stifled the air between us. I was frozen, tension radiating almost painfully from my muscles. I had an irrational urge to hit him, to beat my fists against his chest so he would see reason, to slap some sense into him. I clenched my fists and took a steadying breath. It didn’t work.

Frustration was an understatement. Mulder was a rare breed of man who could not be controlled, who would do as he pleased the entire world be damned. It was downright annoying at times, but I always have followed him. I’d be lying if I said his bigheaded stubbornness wasn’t enticing.

I risked a glance up. Fuck. He was looking right at me, not at the folder he had clutched in his hand, the same one he’d been waving at me just moments earlier. He was stock still, breathing loudly. Our silence went on a beat too long.

Then he dropped the file. I followed it with my eyes to the floor. It slapped against the carpet and broke the spell and when I looked up again he was suddenly closer, looming, and before I could say anything he pinned me against the wall with his body and I felt his mouth cover mine.

Fuck. Again. This wasn’t supposed to happen—especially not at work in the middle of an argument. His lips pried mine open and his tongue invaded, pushing out a moan from deep inside my throat. 

Son of a bitch. I raised my arms to push him off of me but he moved too fast, swooping down and lifting me, his hands on my ass. It was all I could do to hold—my legs automatically went up over his hips and my arms around his neck, not in the strangling way I had fantasized about only minutes earlier.

His head tilted, crushing his teeth and lips into mine, making the kiss sting in its intensity. I felt him rear back for a second, a breath of air at my back, before he resettled and ground his hips into mine.

Jesus Christ. He was hard. 

My hands tangled in his hair pulling a little too hard. I delighted in the noises it elicited. In retaliation he slid one hand from supporting my ass to my thigh, roughly shoving the hem of my skirt up.

My shoes dropped behind him, my ankles locking. I bit his lush bottom lip, dragging my teeth along his soft skin. I wanted him to have marks after this, to be punished even slightly for the audacity.

My legs spread wider, something releasing within me, and Mulder only got closer. Impossibly closer. He ducked his head to keep level with mine and mercilessly started a slow, hard grind of his pelvis onto my sodden panties.

Fuck if that didn’t feel good.

Fuck if it wasn’t exactly what I needed, what we needed. 

My head snapped back, glancing off the wall. He found the right angle for us both and zeroed in, his laser focus now determined to make us both come from dry humping like teenagers against a wall. 

He buried his face in my neck and opened his mouth wide, panting hot breaths onto my flushed skin. God, I couldn’t think straight. He was making me crazy, oh, holding me to the wall, and god, right there right there.

He latched on to my neck, right under my ear, and circled his hips once, twice, and I was gone. My orgasm ripped through me, a liquid fire racing from my core to my toes, up my spine. I felt it in the top of my head, like his cock had blessed me from above.

Under my long and shuddering moan I heard him growl, crushing me closer to him and grunting with the effort. Two more thrusts and I felt him quiver, the muscles in his back rippling under my hands as he came.

Previously filling the air with shouting then silence then uncontrollable fucking, we now healed it with panting breaths and the sound of hands soothing clothing.

I shuddered, a late aftershock, and Mulder changed his grip, allowing me to slide down the wall and stand on my own two feet. My knees nearly buckled and he caught me with his body, his elbows resting by my head, his breath coming easier against my scalp.

Holy shit. What had we just done?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> big thanks to frangipanidownunder and storybycorey for being so great on tumblr  
> follow me on tumblr @ viceversawrites


End file.
